But it was only fantasy
by Dillon
Summary: Mild yaoi implications. Deathfic. Not a happy story.


Title: But it was only fantasy

Author: Dillon

Fandom: YuGiOh

Pairing: Really, none. Hint of S/J

Warnings: Deathfic, Jou's dad bastardization

Jonouchi was stressed, His dad had quit drinking, cold turkey. He'd gotten over the mood swings, the withdrawal, and seemed pretty cool lately. 

But Jou had something to tell him, and he was afraid it wouldn't be taken well.

"Dad? Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Of course, son. What do you need to say?"

Jou took a deep, shaking breath.

"Dad, I… I know how you feel about… men who kiss other men, and girls who love girls. I wanted to know, well,  if it was one of your own children, would you feel the same way? If it were me, or Shizuka?" He looked up, eyes shimmering with tears and hope.

The elder Jonouchi Narrowed his eyes.

"None of my children will ever be that way. And if one was…" 

Here he leaned close to Katsuya's face 

"Shizuka would be my eldest child. None of my kids will be like that."

Jonouchi swallowed. He had promised himself he'd say this. He would finish, whatever the consequences. He took a deep breath, and whispered

"Dad, I'm gay. I'm in love with another boy."

The older man's eyes narrowed to dangerous, glittering slits.

"It's that Kaiba bastard, isn't it? The one you talk about from school, the one you talk about in your sleep."

Katsuya looked up just in time to see his dad's hand connect with his face.

"You dirty little faggot. Get out of my house. I'll show you, and him. Teach him to corrupt my boy, I'll kill that bastard."

Jou's eyes went wide. He'd never seen his dad like this. He walked toward the door, and too late saw the bottle on the counter- Fluoxetine. Prozac. Full, unopened. He bet that if he took it, the foil seal would be intact. He walked to the door, leaving his dad a broken wreck.

He walked a long time, through the streets of Domino. He had nowhere really to go, Kaiba didn't even know. Jou had wanted to gauge his dad's reaction, see if it would be worth the consequences to tell Kaiba. He suspected Yugi knew, the kid was more perceptive than he was given credit for. 

Jou was not surprised to find himself in front of Honda's house. He knocked at the door, and Honda answered.

"Hey, Jou. What's the matter?"

A worried look crossed Honda's face, and he wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders as Jou fell forward, crying, on Honda's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, Jou, it'll be alright. Come on, come in man."

A half hour later, Jou had cried himself out and bared his soul, ending his tale with his head in Honda's lap, the dark haired boy stroking him like a large lapdog.

It was oddly comforting.

"He threw me out, Honda. What will I do?"

"I don't know, man. But you can stay here till you figure it out. Long as you need to, man. I'll be here for ya."

Jou allowed himself the comfort of his friend's warmth a while longer, before his eyes popped open, full of terror as realization hit.

"Holy shit, he's off his meds! He's serious!" 

Jonouchi leaped from the couch, running for the door, his shoes and jacket thrown on hurriedly. 

"I got to go, man. I'll be back later, maybe, if it's ok."

"Yeah, man, whatever you need. What's going on?"

"I'll explain later, no time."

Jou ran from the house as though the demons of hell were chasing him, back toward his house. He only prayed his dad was still there.

Honda watched his friend go, and picked up the phone. He wasn't stupid, he knew what Jou was thinking.

"Bakura? Yeah, can you and Malik follow me out to Jou's? Yeah, I think something bad's gonna happen."

Jonouchi was terrified at finding the house empty.

_Shit oh shit oh fuck what am I going to do?_

Checking his dad's drawer, he was pleasantly surprised to find the gun was still there

At least he didn't take that 

 Jou took the loaded pistol from the drawer, and stuck it in the waist of his pants. He bolted out the door, headed for the Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba was out walking. In the evenings, it was good to clear his head.

No business talk, no Mokuba, no employees, just him and the street and the cool night air.

His mind full of business and peace, he didn't hear the man until it was too late.

"You fucking faggot bastard. You fucking bastard, you corrupted my son!"

Kaiba dodged just in time, the pipe narrowly missed his head, instead connecting with his shoulder. Hard. He whirled around.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know who your son is!"

Kaiba pulled his hands up to block, carefully parrying blows, dodging and weaving. 

"Lying little faggot! It's because of you he's a fag, you bastard! I'll kill you!"

Jonouchi got to the Kaiba mansion just in time to see his dad throw Kaiba to the ground. 

He watched in horror as his dad pulled Kaiba up by the hair, the glint of steel in his hand.

Without thinking, Jonouchi aimed.

And fired.

The elder Jonouchi's eyes opened wide with surprise, as he looked down at the dark blood staining his hands. 

He staggered forward, toward his dazed son.

Jonouchi dropped to his knees in shock.

"You little rat bastard! You shot him with my gun!"

The elder Jonouchi screamed, as he brought his foot to strike Jonouchi's face.

Honda and Bakura were at the end of the alley when they saw Jonouchi's body impact, his head striking the wall. 

They saw Malik, a split second later, tackle the taller man, and give chase as he ran off.

Bakura raced to Jonouchi's side. Bakura checked for a pulse, and shone a light in the unconscious boy's eyes.

"He's alive, but his pupils don't react. He's concussed badly. How's Kaiba?"

Honda shook his head, leaning over the other boy. He sighed.

"I'll go tell Mokuba. And call an ambulance. You stay with Jou."

The next day, the elder Jonouchi's body turned up in a ditch, bloodied, presumably from his fight with Seto Kaiba. 

Nobody questioned it.

Neither did anyone question that Mokuba did not speak a word, but buried his face in Honda's shoulder and cried.

Or that Honda's tears fell to tangle in Mokuba's hair.

Jonouchi woke up in a pure white room, he thought of the Loading Program in the Matrix movie.

_ Heh, just need Lawrence Fishburne to come teach me Kung Fu._

"Not Kung fu, puppy."

"Kaiba?  Is this a dream?"

"I guess you could call it that. I'm lucky, I got the chance to say goodbye."

Kaiba's form materialized before Jou, standing in his blue duster, looking oddly human.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba."

Kaiba sighed. 

"What's done is done. I'm not angry, pup. Just a little sad."

He turned to go.

"Kaiba, wait!"

The brunette turned, puzzled.

"May I go with you?"

Kaiba looked into Jou's eyes, seriousness etching his features.

"If you follow me, you can never go back."

Jou looked around, and sighed.

"My dreams are empty without you, anyway."

Kaiba took Jonouchi's hand, and they walked away into the nothingness.

Jonouchi never woke up again. But he died with a smile on his face.

=Owari=


End file.
